L'Homme - The Man
by Danse et Quatre saisons
Summary: Un jeune homme bouleversé devant choisir entre le deuil d'un amour ou sombrer... Très court OS poétique et sentimental - Une autre idée de la rencontre entre Sherlock et John


**« L'homme » - « The Man »**

_Et oui me revoilà, avec un nouveau pseudo (besoin de renouvellement dirons-nous) : je passe donc de Marali à Danse et Quatre saisons…_

_Voilà un court OS très personnel : j'espère qu'il vous parlera quand même et que vous ne le trouverez pas trop…. Bref, j'avais besoin de sortir un truc et sur les conseils de la douce Clélia __ je tente l'écriture, tout ça à travers une rencontre entre John et Sherlock un peu tristounette..._

_Le titre peut sembler pas très recherché, mais il a un vrai sens je vous l'assure !_

* * *

><p><span>Extraits d'une Saison en enfer, Délires i, L'époux infernal<span> – **Arthur Rimbaud**, 1873

_Certains analystes pensent que le jeune Rimbaud a écrit ce long poème en prose suite à sa rupture douloureuse et violente avec Paul Verlaine. J'adore Rimbaud, j'adore ce poème, j'ai pensé que ces quelques extraits convenaient bien à mon modeste OS )_

_(Si le cœur vous en dit, lisez le en entier (le poème hein), c'est juste magnifique…)_

(…) A côté de son cher corps endormi, que d'heures des nuits j'ai veillé, cherchant pourquoi il voulait tant s'évader de la réalité. Jamais homme n'eût pareil voeu.

(…) Je nous voyais comme deux bons enfants, libres de se promener dans le paradis de tristesse. Nous nous accordions, bien émus, nous travaillions ensemble, mais après une pénétrante caresse, il disait: "comme ça te paraîtra drôle, quand je n'y serai plus, ce par quoi tu as passé. Quand tu n'auras plus mes bras sous ton cou, ni mon cœur pour t'y reposer, ni cette bouche sur tes yeux parce qu'il faudra que je m'en aille, très loin, un jour. (…)

Je lui faisais promettre qu'il ne me lâcherait pas. Il l'a faite vingt fois, cette promesse d'amant. C'était aussi frivole que moi lui disant: "je te comprends." (…)

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme sur un banc fatigué, aux lattes noircies et taguées de rouge.<p>

Il a le visage blême, les yeux fixes et effrayants. Ses lèvres asséchées et pourpres d'avoir été trop baisées sont entrouvertes, laissant deviner un émail éclatant et parfait.

Ses boucles brunes désordonnées caressent le pavillon de ses oreilles rosies par la fraîcheur habituelle de novembre, sa caractéristique bruine et son amie, la bien-nommée grisaille.

Son visage a un éclat étrange : serait-ce dû aux profonds sillons qu'ont laissées d'anciennes larmes, marquant sa peau trop fine et laiteuse ?

Le manteau d'un gris chiné élimé enserre étroitement les épaules osseuses et tout le corps malingre. Il fait office d'un carcan bienvenu, rassurant pour cette âme abandonnée.

Ses longues mains tiennent avec une ferveur non feinte une photo récente mais usée, cornée, chérie et portée en permanence contre son corps froid : précieuse.

Elle représente un homme serein, à la pose sérieuse mais malicieuse, une cigarette rangée dans ses belles mains d'artiste. Ses iris d'un vert hypnotique bordés de cils blonds, sont étrangement fixés sur une chose inconnue : cette chose, cet individu que l'on devine, cette âme aux boucles brunes, lui donnent un regard doux, profond, mêlant tendresse et désir. Son visage est fin, indéchiffrable, à la fois affirmé, masculin et d'une androgynie délicieuse, à l'image de son corps élancé et musclé. Son beau nez aux arêtes douces rejoint ses lèvres pleines, figées dans une moue enfantine. Elle est un appel aux baisers. Elle en a tant offert, elle réclame son dû. De longues mèches d'un blond cendré camouflent un anneau doré, achèvent le portrait en tombant avec grâce jusqu'au creux des reins de son propriétaire.

Les mains se serrent autour de la fragile image, les lèvres tremblent et les yeux se plissent dans un sanglot. Ce n'est plus l'heure du contrôle. Les masques sont tombés et bientôt la nuit heurtera ses os brisés, écrasant ses épaules, ses côtes puis ses jambes qui ne le porteront plus.

Une ombre s'avance. C'est lui ! Non… Mais, ce nouveau visage se fond dans l'ancien, il est plus fort, plus viril, plus stable : un visage auquel on peut s'accrocher. Les yeux aux iris verts autrefois tant convoités font place à deux billes d'un brun-noisette déroutant, la bouche est certes moins pleine mais le sourire y vagabonde plus volontiers… Le corps est certes plus trapu, moins élancé, mais les épaules sont décidées et les bras nés pour enlacer. La peau est certes moins délicate mais dispose d'un hâle chaleureux que l'on a envie de caresser. La voix est certes moins suave, mais elle est un roc, une bouée que l'on ne veut plus lâcher. L'autre était sûr de lui, de sa beauté intemporelle, celui-là est si peu assuré qu'il en est adorable.

- Tiens, souffle l'inconnu, tendant une étoffe d'un bleu flamboyant, tu as oublié ça en cours …

Les boucles brunes se redressent, observent un instant leurs consœurs : des mèches courtes et ensoleillées. Et il sourit. Il laisse une place tout simplement, une porte d'entrée tout simplement. S'il ne le fait pas, il ne pourra bientôt plus et l'aigreur remplira tout, chaque espace dans ses veines glacées.

Le blond timide et gauche s'installe à côté des folles boucles brunes aux reflets bleutés et accompagne le deuil d'un amour non partagé, brisé, éclaté, en silence.


End file.
